Trapped in a foxhole fantasy thing
by LittleMissSunny
Summary: What happened after Doris & Mick had left? Steve & Catherine, M-Rated to for a good reason! ;)


**_You know me I had to write this, after they gave Catherine only 2 minutes... And I guess some of you were already waiting for this little missing scene from 3.16!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

_I'll show you chemistry, _Steve thought to himself as he watched his Mom and Mick getting into the car and then driving off. He stood there, by the door frozen until he heard Catherine clearing her throat. He turned around with a bewildered look on his face. _What now?_

"So, are you going to stand there until he brings your mother back?" Catherine asked giggling at his expression as she walked over to the couch and picked up her dinner. "I hope you told her to be home before midnight…you know that's the bewitching hour and she'll turn back into Cinderella." Catherine commented when Steve hadn't moved over then added. "You know she's an adult, right?"

Steve let out an irritated growl as he turned to close the door with a loud bang. "I don't believe this." He was clearly annoyed at how his plan on spying on Doris had worked out.

"That she interrupted our "Trapped in a foxhole fantasy thing" or that your mother is actually having a life and is dating someone?" Catherine asked as she took another spoonful of her grandmother's ragu while she watched him.

"You don't get it. That was Mick Logan. He worked for over 25 years in Navy Intel, and he wrote the books about surveillance." Steve explained finally moving over to the couch and sitting down

"And?"

"I hired him to spy on her." He said after taking a deep breath.

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Catherine yelled in disbelief. _She didn't mean to yell but she knows there is a secret that she and Doris DO NOT WANT Steve to know_. _If he really cracks her, he'll find out the information Doris had asked me to keep confidential. And he won't understand; we've never lied to each other or kept something from each other unless it was an order from a superior. What will I do if he finds out? Should I talk to Mick and do a Preemptive Strike so that he knows I'm doing this to protect the man I love? God, I'll be so fucked up…, _Catherine thought to herself.

"Yes, I did it, I hired him. Look Catherine… I want to know what she's up to, after she let WoFat escape…I know we don't have any proof but she's hiding something…" Steve stopped to look at her and then he picked up his Military ration Beef Stew and then he looked back at his book and started to read again. Catherine could tell that it was still hard for him to talk about it, so she decided to change the subject instead of letting them eat in silence.

"So do you want me to get my camo out of the car or what?" Catherine asked with a smile putting down her bowl and fork. That question brought Steve's attention back to her and just like he did before he put down the bag of food crawled over her. "You would look really sexy in that camo, but…." He stopped when he had her in the right place to go for her neck with his lips causing Catherine to giggle as her hands reached for the back of his head and she fisted them into his hair. "Waste of time." Steve breathed while panting against her skin as he kissed his way up to the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Steve." Catherine closed her eyes as the giggle turned into a soft moan as her hands played with the curl at the back of his neck. She gently pulled his head away and over to her lips before she leaned up to kiss him hungrily. She had just touched his lips when Steve pushed her back against the couch and looked at her for a couple of seconds. His innocent blue eyes had changed into dark blue eyes full with lust and passion. Then suddenly his lips crashed down on to hers kissing her hard. Their tongues met, touched each other, danced with each other while his hand traveled from her shoulder down to her waist where he grabbed the hem of her red shirt. At the same time Catherine hands left the back to go down his spine when she was half way down when she grabbed his shirt and ripped it off. She didn't mean to rip it but I guess she didn't know her own strength, at least when she is has horny as hell and in his arms. Plus, it will keep him from thinking about his mother and Mick, and Catherine from thinking about this secret…..

Thankfully, Steve played along and left her lips for a couple of seconds so they could get rid of her shirt. Again his lips crashed down on to hers and his tongue forcefully entered her mouth with such love and passion it was hard to concentrate on the outside world. The anger and dismay that he had felt before, against his mother, Mick and himself were gone. All that mattered now was playing the 'Trapped in a fox hole' game with Catherine and keeping his mind on her. Catherine made another attempt to win the fight and tried to push him up again by placing both of her hands on his now naked shoulders. Steve left her lips for a second to think about pushing her down again. He got caught off guard by Catherine kissing and pushing him up at the same time. The moment she had him in a sitting position, she straddled him with her legs, wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer for another long passionate kiss. Now she was in charge and she was going to make it clear to Steve that even if he caught a case, he wouldn't or couldn't pry himself out of her arms. She felt his hands traveling over her back across her sports bra and she felt his hands traveling up the skin of her back again stopping at her neck to caress and massage it. After another short break for their lips the shorts were sent to the floor only to be joined by her bra a second later. Steve arched his body up to hers, feeling her hot naked body against his own overheated one. He didn't want to let that go, but he had to in order to remove his now almost painful tight boxers. He pushed his hips up to let her feel how ready and hard he was for her. Catherine had to leave his swollen lips for much needed air as he pushed his hips up again, this time a bit more forcefully, causing her to moan his name as she let her head fall back.

Steve immediately took advantage of the newly exposed skin by sucking, kissing and biting his way down to her left than right breasts. Catherine let herself fall in to his strong arms which were still holding her on her back. After he caused another loud moan from her lips by sucking and biting her sensitive skin he moved over to her right nipple, giving it the same sweet treatment until it her nipple was swollen with erotic pleasure. Then he kissed and licked his way up stopping at her neck while he pulled her upper body back up until his lips landed on hers again. "Get up." He breathed as he bit her bottom lip. Catherine did as she was told and got off from his lap. She knew what he was up too and quickly opened the buttons of her shorts. She couldn't wait until their last pieces of clothes were gone and she could finally feel him going down on her, fingering her, being inside of her. It had been way too long…

In one swift move she pushed both, her shorts and panties down and stepped out of them, like she'd done this before. To her surprise Steve was still sitting on the couch so she just grabbed him by the arms and pulled him up. The second he was on his feet she knelt down and put him into her mouth. He leaned down and pulled her to him in order to kiss her one last time before they looked into each other eyes. Both of them knew that they didn't need to say those three words to each other, because for both of them it was obvious that they loved each other. They had these feelings for years and everyone knew it. There are times when they did say them, but tonight they needed the physical contact more than the words.

Catherine decided to break the look and pushed him back on to the couch and she immediately followed him on to his lap. Steve grabbed her by her hips and begun to slowly guided her down on to his waiting and throbbing erection. After what she had just done to his erection, he couldn't get her onto to him fast enough. He slowly entered her while his lips traced up her throat to her lips. When he was deeply buried inside of her, Catherine screamed his name before she started to move guided by his hands. She couldn't control herself when it felt this good. Their lovemaking was the one thing that could shut out the rest of the world. Whether they were in his house, in Dubai, or some disclosed location, they felt like the only two people on the earth.

With each thrust Catherine sped up her pace causing their moans to become louder and louder. This wasn't about the sweet innocent love making; this was how much their lust and need for each other had grown. Steve pushed up into her and within seconds they were both at a hard almost furious pace to get to fulfill their long awaited release.

"Cath…" Steve moaned as he felt his release coming closer and closer with each hard thrust. "More, oh God baby, please, more.." He demanded as he pulled her closer for another heated kiss. Catherine could feel her own orgasm approaching as Steve was over and over meeting her with his own heart pounding thrusts. He removed one of his hands from her back and reached down between them trying to reach the ultra sensitive spot and when he finally did, he applied only some slight pressure on to it. He didn't need much pressure to send her over the edge. He was so close and he wanted to feel her first, it always turned him on, big time. He felt her love, her lust, and their desires. Then the next thing he heard was Catherine crying his name out over and over again as he felt her muscles contract around him. That was all he needed and he felt himself cum hard into her.

Catherine collapsed against his face, placing one last kiss on to his swollen lips before she placed her face in the crook of his neck. She placed a couple of sweet kisses against his overheated skin. They both didn't move for a long time giving their sweaty bodies some time to rest until Catherine lifted her head and looked at him. She took his face into her hands and kissed his lips with a soft giggle.

"So are you out of your military fantasy?" She asked with a giggle.

"That depends on what we'll do next." Steve replied holding her in his arms while kissing her as well.

"Well, then it's a good thing you didn't tell her to be at home before midnight." Catherine laughed at him and then Steve started to tickle her at her sides, causing her to fall laugh even more. _Maybe it's not such a bad idea that my mom is out on a date….because I have some plans tonight, Steve thought to himself._


End file.
